Farewell
by Na.jaems
Summary: "mau kemana kamu?" / "Aku disini untuk minta maaf. Dan.. Bisakan kita melukis memori bersama lagi?" Fine Kim! Kau membuat Yixing tak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi / SuLay of EXO / Official Pair / Yaoi / Sequel updated!
1. 01 Farewell

Farewell

01/01

Cast

Zhang Yixing

Kim Joonmyun

And other

Desclaimer

Yi is Joon's, Joon is Yi's. Plot are belong to me.

Genre

Romance, Sad (maybe)

Summary

'mata nya pun menemukan sosok Joonmyun tengah tersenyum padanya'

A Songfic about SuLay's farewell story.

Kim Taeyeon – Farewell.

Warning

Typos, BL, Out Of EYD, OOC.

.

.

 **Bolds mean flashback,** _Italics is the lyrics of Taeyeon's Farewell,_ The rest is mean this present day.

.

.

.

Di sebuah cafe, terdengar suara merdu mengalun, menenangkan hati para pengunjung cafe tersebut. Setiap lirik yang keluar dari bibir seakan menceritakan semua hal yang ia alami.

" _Menyukai lagu itu,_

 _Menyukai jalan itu, bukan itu, itu salah._

 _Aku suka lagu yang kita dengarkan bersama-sama,_

 _Jalan yang biasa nya kita lewati bersama."_

 _._

 _._

" **Yixing-ah kenapa kau begitu menyukai lagu itu huh?" ucap Luhan kepada seorang Yixing yang sedang mengetik tugas pada laptopnya. Terdengar alunan lagu 'Nothing Gonna Change My Love For You' karya George Benson dari speaker kecil yang terhubung pada laptop itu.**

 **Yixing tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis masih sambil mengetik dengan lincah.**

" **Hey, jawablah Xing" Luhan memasang wajah datar.**

" **Apa karena Liriknya? Penyanyinya? Nadanya? Tahun terbitnya?" Tanya pria cantik itu.**

" **Hush, kenapa sampai tahun terbit?" ujar Yixing sambil merilekskan/? Tangannya.**

" **Yixing sering suka yang aneh-aneh sih"**

 **Pria yang lebih muda sedikit mengerucutkan bibir ranum nya. Lalu tiba tiba tersenyum sambil berkata,**

" **Yang benar karena Joonmyun"**

 **Jalan di pinggir kota ini, penuh pohon sakura yang berbunga dengan indah tiap musimnya. Disisi lain dipenuhi banyak outlet maupun kedai kecil yang selalu ramai. Jalan sangat indah dan menyimpan kenangan bagi semua orang. Yixing khususnya. Pria manis itu berjalan menelusuri jalanan tersebut, dengan jaket tebal untuk menghangatkan badannya ditengah cuaca yang dingin, salju turun mengenai topi kain yang ia kenakan. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang berjalan disana untuk melihat bunga sakura yang mekar, Yixing malah berjalan jalan untuk melihat salju yang menimbun pohon sakura, memberi kesan tersendiri bagi Yixing. Ini setara dengan pemandangan bunga sakura yang mekar dengan indah, pikirnya. Ia tersenyum, mengingat semua memori indah nya –alasannya mau berjalan di sini walau dalam cuaca dingin.**

 **Memori itu,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **ketika ia menelusuri jalan ini bersama Kim Joonmyun sang pencuri hati.**

' **Joonmyun menggandeng erat tangan Yixing, hari itu tepat 14 bulan hubungan mereka dijalin, yang kebetulan bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Yixing. Ia mengajak Yixing berjalan jalan sejenak sepulang sekolah. Mereka menelusuri jalan favorit mereka, tempat Joonmyun menembak Yixing, Firstdate, dan banyak momen bahagia lain mereka terukir di jalan itu. Mereka berjalan dengan hening. Rona merah tipis terlihat di pipi mereka berdua ketika orang orang melihat dan berkata jika mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok. Dan tiba tiba saja Joonmyun berhenti, mau tak mau Yixing juga terhenti dan langsung berbalik melihat Joonmyun. Joonmyun melepas tautan tangan mereka, dahi Yixing pun mengerut.**

" **Ada apa hyung?"**

" **Xing-ah, dengarkanlah lagu ini" Joonmyun tiba tiba memasang sepasang earphone di kedua telinga Yixing. Joonmyun lalu mencari suatu lagu di i-pod nya yang ternyata sudah daritadi terpasang dengan earphone tadi. Tak lama, Yixing mendengar alunan melodi indah yang unfamiliar baginya, nada baru yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Joonmyun kembali menggandeng Yixing, sambil berjalan Yixing meresapi setiap lirik yang ia dengar, pipinya merona parah, air mata nya tampak berkumpul pada obsidian coklat yang membuat Joonmyun jatuh hati pada Yixing. Yixing terharu mendengar lirik lirik yang mengalun lembut itu. Joonmyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Yixing. Mereka pun berjalan bersama hingga lagu itu selesai.'**

.

.

" _Dari awal, penampilan jelek ini,_

 _Aku harusnya sudah menunjukan padamu diriku yang lusuh ini pertama kali._

 _Pertama-tama, jelaskan padaku,_

 _Bukan alasan tapi sedikit lebih jelas._

 _Seperti orang bodoh, diriku._

 _Kalimat yang mengatakan untuk menjaga diri,_

 _Kalimat yang mengatakan terimakasih._

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."_

Bibir itu terus bernyanyi. Tangan lentik sang penyanyi dengan lihai menekan 'keys' piano menghasilkan iringan musik yang tak kalah indah dengan suara si penyanyi.

.

.

 **Mungkin harusnya Yixing menunjukkan keburukannya dari awal, agar ia setidaknya tidak merasa sakit saat Joonmyun memutuskan hubungan mereka. Ia masih tak percaya sebenarnya.**

.

.

" _Tanpa alasan yang jelas._

 _Apakah orang-orang yang berjalan sendirian sepertiku?"_

 _._

 _._

 **Seorang Yixing tengah berjalan sendirian ditengah keramaian kota Seoul. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, mata nya agak memerah. Dia melihat sekitarnya, mungkin memang tak hanya dirinya yang berjalan sendirian disana-walau memang sebagian besarnya bersama teman atau pasangannya-. Tapi apakah mereka yang berjalan sendirian itu berjalan tanpa alasan seperti dirinya?**

.

.

" _Hari ini, aku tak akan dirangkul lagi._

 _Aku segera berpaling ketika melihat wajahmu."_

Mata si penyanyi sedikit berkaca-kaca memori lama terekam kembali

.

.

 **Hari ini cukup baik bagi Yixing, setidaknya ulangan Bahasa Inggris nya mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas. Dan setidaknya hari ini pulang lebih awal. Ia jadi mendapat waktu lebih banyak untuk beristirahat. Ketika bel berbunyi ia segera merapikan alat tulisnya. Ia langsung keluar dari kelas dan mejuju gerbang sekolah. Ketika melewati parkiran matanya tertuju pada sesosok Joonmyun yang sedang menuju motor sportnya. Ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang selalu terjadi sepulang sekolah saat ia masih bersama Joonmyun. Yaitu Joonmyun akan merangkul nya dari parkiran menuju motornya, Joonmyun akan memaksa Yixing untuk pulang bersamanya. Tiba tiba Joonmyun memandang ke arahnya, Yixing tersentak. Joonmyun tersenyum hendak memanggilnya tapi Yixing segera memalingkan pandangan nya. Ia tak melihat ekspresi Joonmyun yang berubah kecewa dan khawatir. Yixing pun sebenarnya tak mau begitu, ia ingin setidaknya masih berteman dengan Joonmyun, tapi Yixing ingin segera melupakan Joonmyun dan semua kenangan mereka.**

.

.

" _Pertama-tama, jelaskan padaku,_

 _Bukan alasan tapi sedikit lebih jelas._

 _Seperti orang bodoh, diriku._

 _Kalimat yang mengatakan untuk menjaga diri,_

 _Kalimat yang mengatakan terimakasih."_

Seorang pengunjung di cafe itu berdecak kagum. Sosok lelaki itu menatap seorang Yixing yang sedang bernyanyi. Ia pikir Yixing benar-benar hebat sekarang. Sekarang lagu yang Yixing nyanyikan menjadi salah satu lagu favoritnya. 'Yixing memang selalu hebat dalam membuat lagu' pikirnya.

.

.

 **Yixing kaget mengenai pernyataan Joonmyun. Pria didepan nya itu meminta agar hubungan mereka berakhir.**

" **Apa maksudmu?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Yixing.**

" **Ayo kita akhiri sampai disini Yi" Yixing lalu terdiam, pandangan matanya kabur dan tak fokus. Raut wajah Joonmyun memang serius tapi terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.**

" **Jaga diri ya, Xing" mata Yixing pun berkaca-kaca tapi Yixing segera menundukan kepalanya. Joonmyun sedikit tergelak. Haruskah ia tidak memutuskan hubungan mereka, Ia tak ingin Yixing nya terluka. Joonmyun menggeleng kecil.. Tidak.. Mereka harus berhenti untuk kebaikan Yixing juga.**

" **Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Joonmyun pergi dari tempat itu walau terasa begitu sulit, hati dan pikiran nya tidak sependapat, dimana hatinya menyuruh Joonmyun merengkuh tubuh mungil Yixing yang bergetar karena menahan isakan tangis nya. Tapi pikirannya mantap, menyuruhnya meninggalkan Yixing, untuk fokus di ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas. Joonmyun tak tau ia akan begitu menyesal telah melepaskan Yixing.**

.

.

" _Hari ini, entah bagaimana bagiku,_

 _Kau terlihat begitu asing."_

.

.

 **Hari itu datang, pengumuman kelulusan kelas 12, termasuk Joonmyun. Joonmyun bersyukur nilai kelulusannya cukup baik setidaknya ia masih memiliki kesempatan masuk ke Universitas tujuan nya. Ditengah tawa nya bersama teman-teman nya, tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu 'Yixing' benar dia harus mencari Yixing, tapi gagal ia sama sekali tak menemukan sosok adik kelasnya tersebut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joonmyun memakai baju wisuda bersama teman seangkatan nya. Wajah bahagia terukir di wajah setiap murid, baik yang sudah lulus maupun adik kelas mereka. Tapi raut Joonmyun terlihat beda, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia sedikit kecewa pada Yixing yang dulu pernah berjanji akan datang di hari bahagia Joonmyun yaitu kelulusan. Yixing ingkar janji. Batang hidungnya sama sekali tak terlihat hari ini. Ia tidak sadar, sosok Yixing tengah memperhatikannya diam diam. Joonmyun terlihat berbeda di mata Yixing, seperti tampak dewasa? Mungkin? Yixing tak suka ia lebih suka pada sosok Joonmyun yang manja padanya walau Yixing lebih muda. Sungguh.. Joonmyun berbeda**

.

.

" _Kumohon, jadi kau bisa mengetahui diriku._

 _Buatlah agar kau bisa memahami nya."_

Sosok pria tadi masih memandang Yixing yang terus bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan. Mendengar tiap lirik yang keluar dari bibir yang ia rindukan itu, membuat ia memandang kembali masa lalunya.. Ketika masih bersama Yixing

" _Itu benar, sejujurnya, aku,_

 _Memperhatikan mu hari ini, tanpa kau ketahui."_

Dahi Joonmyun mengernyit. 'Kau salah Xing, aku tahu semuanya' ujarnya dalam hati.

.

.

 **Hari itu hari terakhir anak kelas 12 berada di sekolah itu, dan Joonmyun masih belum melihat Yixing. Ia sungguh merindukan seorang Zhang Yixing. Mereka memang putus tapi ini berlebihan. Dan saat itu juga Joonmyun melihat Yixing, pria cantik itu tengah memandang nya sambil bersembunyi. Ia tak bisa melangkahkan kaki ke arah Yixing, Ia memilih untuk berbicara dengan temannya, berpura-pura tidak melihat Yixing, yang bahkan Joonmyun tak tau mengapa ia begitu.**

.

.

" _Aku membutuhkan mu,_

 _Kalimat yang mengatakan untuk menjaga diri,_

 _Kalimat yang mengatakan terimakasih._

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."_

Nyanyian Yixing sudah akan selesai. Para pendengar di cafe itu masih setia mendengar Yixing bernyanyi. Dan Joonmyun masih betah menatap sosok yang begitu ia rindukan.

" _Sekarang aku bisa bertahan,_

 _Tapi perpisahan terakhir ini sangat mengecewakan,_

 _Selamat Tinggal"_

Mendengar bait terakhir lagu Yixing, Joonmyun pun segera berfikir 'benar Xingie, itu perpisahan terakhir kita'. Riuh tepuk tangan pun segera terdengar. Joonmyun ikut bertepuk tangan, Yixing tersenyum manis memamerkan lesung pipi nya yang begitu memikat. Sosok cantik itu pun berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya, dan menundukkan kepala nya sebentar lalu mata nya pun menemukan sosok Joonmyun tengah tersenyum padanya.

 _-Fin._

.

.

Halo kembali lagi dengan aku. Oneten.. sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah review 'Janji mu' Sebenarnya fict itu dari awal rencana nya gantung gitu, tapi karena beberapa review para readers, aku bakal jadiin itu fict chaptered. Sekarang dalam proses pembuatan.. Nah ff ini gaje kan? Alurnya juga gajelas hihi. Gantung pula.. Iyakan? Perlukah aku buat sequel? Fict ini dibuat sekitar 3 hari. Dan aku selesaikan saat pelajaran SB :v Nah sekalian aja di post pake modem temen (gamodal :v) Kalau boleh minta saran buat beli winter albumnya exo. Aku harus beli covernya Lay yang versi korean atau mandarin Suhonya yang korean atau mandarin? Sekiann . Terimakasihh..

Review Juseyooo... Yang review ntar dilamar bias nya lho.


	2. 02 Sequel, Back Together

Farewell

02/01

 _Prev._

 _Riuh tepuk tangan pun segera terdengar. Joonmyun ikut bertepuk tangan, Yixing tersenyum manis memamerkan lesung pipi nya yang begitu memikat. Sosok cantik itu pun berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya, dan menundukkan kepala nya sebentar lalu mata nya pun menemukan sosok Joonmyun tengah tersenyum padanya._

.

.

Cast

Zhang Yixing

Kim Joonmyun

Other.

Desclaimer

Yi is Joon's, Joon is Yi's. Plot are belong to me.

Genre

Romance, Drama

Summary

"mau kemana kamu?" / "Aku disini untuk minta maaf. Dan.. Bisakan kita melukis memori bersama lagi?" _Fine Kim!_ Kau membuat Yixing tak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi / SuLay of EXO / Official Pair / Yaoi / Sequel updated!

Warning

Typos, BL, Out Of EYD, OOC.

.

 _Balasan Review_

 **Xiao Yueliang :** Udah dilanjut ya ;v Dan lanjutan nya nambah gaje nih ;v mereka balikan gak ya? Tanya aja Silahkan dibaca sequel ini kalau penasaran =D Makasih reviewnya

 **Xingmyun :** Ini udah dilanjut... Balikan ga ya? Aku ga tau ;v Baca sequel ini kalau pengen tau =D Makasih reviewnya

 **AnakBaik :** Karena gantung aku bikin sequel nya :3 pendek sihh,, soalnya sequel ini temenku (yang aku pinjem modemnya) maksa suruh buat biar ga gantung disuruh cepet cepet lagi, jadinya begini.. Nambah gaje.. Makasih, aku tau aku

 **kerdus susu :** cie feelnya dapet ;v , haha aku emang gaje jadinya bingungin alurnya, sebenernya itu ngikutin lirik lagunya tapi jadinya begitulah.. Makasihh reviewnya.

 **cumberbatch's :** iya gantung beut emang T.T tapi happy ending ga ya? Hihi, silahkan dibaca sequel pendek ini, thanks for review :*

 **demiapa :** ciyee,, kenapa ga bayangin masa depan sama bias? Hihihi, gantung ending nya kapan kapan ya.. sekarang temenku minta nya jan gantung :v Tengs udah review kawan

 **anis. :** aku sendiri juga ga paham akan alurnya :v hidupp SULAY! /angkat banner Sulay/ makasih udah review :*

.

 ** _Halo semuaaaa... Aku disini update sequel dari 'farewell' pendek sih :v tapi yah setidaknya ga gantung kan? Terus aku juga belum sempet ngedit cerita ini, jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi yaa.. Here we go!_**

 ** _._**

 _Special thanks to My Friends, Andrea Rinjani P and my weird classmate/?. Who always support me. Also all the reviewers/?_

.

.

.

Yixing, si pria cantik mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Tidak percaya akan sosok Joonmyun benar benar disana. Ketika ia sudah mantab yakin bahwa sosok itu benar benar Kim Joonmyun, Yixing segera turun dari panggung kecil yang khusus bagi para musisi yang ingin meluangkan waktu untuk manggung. Yixing lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar, sungguh ia tak mau bertemu lagi dengan Joonmyun. Duh, apalagi tadi ia menyanyikan salah satu lagunya yang ia buat untuk menceritakan perpisahan ia dan Joonmyun. 'kan malu jadinya' pikirnya. Setelah akhirnya keluar dari cafe itu Yixing langsung berjalan tanpa arah, ia bingung harus kemana. Tiba tiba tangan kurusnya di cengkeram oleh seseorang, menarik Yixing mendekat padanya. Yixing berkedip, matanya menangkap sosok Kim Joonmyun –mantanterindahnya.

"mau kemana kamu?" Joonmyun pun bersuara.

"tidak sopan sekali meninggalkan aku di cafe, padahal kita sudah lama tak berjumpa" Yixing kembali berkedip.

"hey, Yixing, jawab aku" Joonmyun melambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah Yixing. Yixing pun tersadar.

"Eh, apa?" kata yang keluar dari bibir Yixing pun membuat Joonmyun berdecak kesal.

"Lupakan lah" Joonmyun tiba tiba menggandeng tangan Yixing. Yixing terkejut, sangat terkejut. Tapi satu hal berada di dalam benaknya 'tangan joonmyun masih hangat' Hal itu membuat pipi Yixing sedikit memerah.

"Xing.." Joonmyun berkata

"Ya, hyung?" Yixing menjawab

"Jalan ya? Sambil reunian kan lama tak jumpa" Belum sempat Yixing membalas, Joonmyun sudah merangkul bahu Yixing, dan sedikit memaksa Yixing naik ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

Car

Hening. Sangat hening.

'Joonmyun gimana sih, ngajak ngajak tapi malah diem terus' batin yixing kesal

"Xing.." _panjang umur dia_

"Hm?"

Joonmyun menghela nafas singkat.

"Soal dulu aku minta maaf ya,"

Diam. Yixing tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku kira itu jalan terbaik buat kita, aku bisa fokus ujian ini itu, kamu juga ga begitu capek ngeladenin aku yang banyak maunya, tapi aku salah," Joonmyun tiba tiba melanjutkan, Yixing masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku malah jadi banyak pikiran, aku kelewat kangen sama kamu, duh apalagi kamu jadi gamau lihat aku. Kamu mau lihat aku sih, tapi diem diem kan? Kalau aku balik lihat kamu, kamunya malah pergi gitu aja, tiap aku manggil kamu, kamunya juga ga _gubris_ aku. Aku bener bener nyesel putusin kamu."

Mobil yang tengah Joonmyun bawa berhenti di pinggir jalan, pemandangan didepan begitu familiar bagi Yixing. Matanya sedikit berkaca kaca. Ia masih tak berani menatap ataupun membalas perkataan Joonmyun.

"Oleh karena itu Xing, lihat aku" Joonmyun memegang tangan Yixing. Yixing menoleh, melihat Joonmyun yang menatap nya penuh arti.

"Aku disini untuk minta maaf. Dan.. Bisakan kita melukis memori bersama lagi?"

 _Fine Kim!_ Kau membuat Yixing tak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Yixing terisak.

"Bodoh! Hyung bodoh! Hiks.." Joonmyun hendak membuka mulut nya namun Yixing memotongnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak merasa sakit hah? Seenak nya saja kau datang sambil ngajak _balikan_."

Joonmyun tergelak.

"Aku salah lagi ya? Aku sudah terlalu banyak membuat kesalahan untukmu ya?"

"Bodoh! Aku benci kau!"

"Benci?" Joonmyun menunduk.

"Bodoh, Joonmyun hyung bodoh!"

 _'_ _ya aku memang bodoh Xing'_ batin Joonmyun.

"Saking bodohnya kau bahkan tak tau betapa besar rinduku? Hey, sebenci bencinya aku padamu, Rasa ini tak pernah bisa hilang hyung, aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu" giliran Yixing yang menunduk. Joonmyun tergelak lagi, ia langsung merengkuh tubuh Yixing, wangi vanillamint menguar, _oh betapa joonmyun merindukan wangi ini_. Yixing terdiam, menikmati momen itu, ketika sosok yang ia rindukan kembali merengkuhnya.

"Hyung," Yixing memecah keheningan

"Ya, aku mendengar"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Joonmyun pun melepas rengkuhan nya, lalu mencium sekilas bibir Yixing. Dan, mereka pun berjalan dengan tangan bertautan sambil mengutarakan semua kerinduan satu sama lain.

.

.

 _-fin._

 ** _._**

 ** _JENGGGJENGG! Otte? Aneh ya? Ganyambung ya? Hihi harap maklum ya semuaa.. Makasih banget ya buat kalian yang mau baca :3 Untuk para readers dapet kecupan sayang nih dari 12 alien ;3._**


End file.
